


Fifteen Years Too Late

by Superwolf221b



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Children, Crack, F/M, Fighting, No Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Set in LA, The Author Regrets Everything, Yelling, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf221b/pseuds/Superwolf221b
Summary: What happens when you find out your old crush from high school is a famous actor on a TV show that your daughter adores? You buy tickets for you, your daughter, her closest friend, and your best friend, of course. And what happens when he recognizes you? You go to dinner! And what if he figures out the one secret you have been hiding since graduation? YOU RUN LIKE HELL!Basically, a story about when the past catches up with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things I want to mention before you read  
> 1\. This story is purely fiction (I know DUH but I really want to clarify this point)  
> 2\. Misha, in real life, is very happily married with 2 kids.  
> 3\. The timeline is really screwed up: Misha in this is 34, Jensen is 32, Jared is 28 (Not that J2 is the main focus of this story but this will give you an idea of everything)  
> 4\. They are all still apart of supernatural through season 5  
> 5\. they all still have their families as they do now  
> (The timeline is confusing because this was a dream I had)  
> 6\. If you haven’t guessed this is my first fan-fiction involving a real-life-person and not a character (that literally can’t be offended by my writing). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

You know, when we imagine famous people, we don’t normal think about their lives before they were famous. Logically, we know they went to school just like us, they had friends, bullies, people they hated, people they liked, but we don’t normally dwell on these thoughts dismissing them out of hand. Usually it wouldn’t matter to us, I know it never really mattered to me before this discovery, but I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?

  
Let me explain what I’m talking about. This story actually started in high school, but I’m lazy and won’t be giving you the background (you’ll put it together... eventually). So, let me explain why I decided to tell you this.

I was sitting in my living room for some ‘me’ time after I dropped my daughter off at a friend’s house. Lately Madeline, my daughter, has been talking about this show she has been watching with her friends, called Supernatural. I’ve never heard of it but when I talked to a friend of mine I knew since high school, Amy, she laughed for at least 10 minutes straight and said I had to at least watch an episode of season 4 or 5. She wouldn’t explain why those two specific seasons. I can only guess the first three sucked or something. I decided that I will watch an episode just to see what everyone is talking about. I don’t have any work to do tonight (small mercies) so it seemed like a perfect night to watch it.

I pull up Netflix, and search for Supernatural. The cover has two hot guys about my age that I don’t recognize from any other shows I’ve watched and the summary says the show is about two brothers and their angel traveling around hunting supernatural things and saving people and the world. Well, at least it sounds cool. I go to season 4 click on the first episode and sit back with a glass of wine and some popcorn.

As I watch I’m confused but intrigued; I might have to watch the first three season if they are anything like this. The brothers, Sam & Dean, are hot, and Bobby is an adorable grump, but I still have no idea why Amy found even the idea of me watching this show funny. I continue this thought process for the first 38 minutes and then it all makes sense. My wine glass drops right out of my hand on to the carpet (it was empty thank god!). I can’t believe what— better yet who is on my TV screen right now. Misha MOTHERFUCKING Krushnic! My high school crush. I grab my phone from the coffee table next to my couch, and call Amy immediately.

“AMY, what the hell? You couldn’t give me any warning that Misha was on this show? No, you thought this would be funny! To see my reaction- well actually hear but YOU get my point!”

On the other side of the phone is nothing but laughter, loud laughter that I’m pretty sure her neighbors are hearing right now.

“So, I can only assume that you watched an episode of Supernatural.”

“I can’t believe you right now. If my daughter wasn’t friends with yours’ I would be over there murdering you right now.”

“No, you wouldn’t. You love me too much.”

“That’s what you think. I almost had a heart attack when he came on.”

“Damn, so close but yet so far.”

“Screw this. I’ll adopt Kenna and murder you anyway. Maddie would be happy, I would be happy it’s a win-win, if you ask me!”

“Aw, don’t be like that.”

I make angry noises into the phone not knowing what to say as my best friend takes enjoyment out of my pain on the other end of the line. Amy, eventually, stops laughing and picks up the conversation.

“Hey, at least you aren’t in love with him anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because, according to Wikipedia, he married Vicki, from high school, and has two kids with her, West and Maison.”  
I don’t know why, I’ve been over my high school crush for a long time, but hearing that he has kids with another woman, hurts.

“To Vicki? I’m not even surprised,” I say trying to cover up the hurt I’m feeling right now. I wait for her to answer but suddenly remember something, “Wait, didn’t you and the girls buy us all tickets to one of the shows conventions here in Cali?”

“Yep,” prompt uncontrollable laughing again causing me to frown harder than I already was.

“I’m going to commit homicide; it’s going to happen.”

“That won’t get you out of going. You don’t want to disappoint the kids; they’re so excited; they’ve been talking about is all night,” My EX-friend sing-songs to me.

“Damn you, straight to hell,” I say right before hanging up.

 

And that’s how I needed up going to my old-crush’s convention. KILL ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter Aimee says somethings that I don't agree with, so please keep in mind that it's her speaking now me. :)  
> Also, in this universe, Misha's name while in high school was Misha Krushnic. I have no clue when he changed it so I'm just going to say he told his teachers and students that he wanted to be called Misha and at the time his legal last name was Krushnic, so yeah if you were wondering that's why she called him that in the beginning. She does later learn his name change.


	2. Chapter 2

Because school was in session I wanted my daughter to miss the least amount of school as possible for this convention, but, anyway I worked it, she was missing school causing me to just say ‘fuck it’ and let her take the week off. The con was two days but Amy and I wanted to get settled and make a whole vacation of the trip to LA because we don’t get the opportunity to go often.

So, on the November 4th, Madeline and Kenna picked up their school-work that they would be missing the following week while Amy and I reminded our bosses we would be out next week.  
Thankfully, none of that went wrong.

On November 5th, we all packed 2 suitcases per person for the trip.

On Sunday, November 6th, we climbed into my matte black Jeep at 6:47 with all the suitcases packed in the small trunk, and we were off. It takes us all of Sunday to get to LA (we live on the outskirts of Cali). We finally arrived at the Hotel we were going to be staying in for the week, at 10:34. The four of us practically melt out of the jeep like liquid because of how long we sat in it. We unload our bags and head for the Check-In Counter to get our room numbers. To save on money we only got two adjoining rooms. One for Ames and me while the other would be for the girls.

November 7th-10th, all of us shopped together, but soon went our separate ways. We made the girls promise that they would be in the hotel by 12:00 am every night (it was a vacation and they’re 15), although the girls knew self-defense and had Tasers in their purses, I still sent them both a million texts throughout the nights until we all were at the hotel (I’m over-protective! Sue me!). Amy and Me went out and got black-out drunk. God, it was fun! Now Amy and I don’t usually have time to drink/party and the girls hardly ever do anything outside of Beacon Hills , so we were all having a fun time. All in all, I think we all would agree those three days were fun. Wish I could say the same for the next two…

November 11th, started out okay. The girls were super hyped up, and, to be completely honest, I was a tad hungover. So, Amy and I were woken up by two hyper-active teenagers jumping on our beds at seven in the morning. Funnily enough, it bothered Amy (Score!) and not me, I knew it was coming, Maddie has always been a little me even if she looks like her father’s clone. Kenna was the opposite, looked just like her mom and acted like her father.

Both girls were dressed and had their makeup on with their hair styled just right, so it was only the adults that still had to get ready to go: Madeline in [this](http://www.polyvore.com/madelines_outfit/set?id=222451004) and Kenna in [this](http://www.polyvore.com/kennas_outfit/set?id=222451433).  
Because I was hungover and didn’t care what any of the people we were about to see thought, so I threw [this](http://www.polyvore.com/aimee_steeles_outfit/set?id=222450680) on while Amy got all dressed up in [this](https://www.polyvore.com/amys_outfit/set?id=222451966).

And we were off, to have a ‘fun’ time.

The place was packed with all sorts of different people. Thank God, the girls seemed to know what to do and we followed them.

Last summer, Madeline and Kenna, both, got jobs at a local coffee shop called, Hale’s; it didn’t pay a lot but I told the girls whatever they made from tips, I would match. I, stupidly, thought it would be like a hundred dollars each, but it was a lot more, I don’t remember the exact amount (I try to block out things like that), but the girls used that money so they could get tickets and autographs from the cast.

The girls took us over to the autograph/picture booths . I didn’t want Misha to see me, if by chance he recognized me or Amy, so I stood off to the side with Amy, hoping to take up/attract as little attention as possible, but close enough to be in earshot range of my daughter. The autographs started out easy with the first part of the cast. Then my daughter moved to Misha’s seat, and I heard the whole conversation.

“Hi,” my daughter always a little shy around new people.

“Hello, what’s your name?”

“Madeline Steele”

“I used to have a friend in high school with that last name.”

“Really that’s funny because Krushnic is my middle name. Weird, right?”

I could see it now the warning lights going off it the actor’s head, and I knew I needed to get Maddie out of there quickly. I make my way over with a pair of sunglasses over my face, yes I feel like a douche bag for wearing sunglasses inside but I’m praying for a miracle here.

“Mini-Me, you almost done? Amy is waiting over there with Kenna; we’re about to go grab lunch.” I walk up to her side so Misha can barely see my face with the sunglasses and hair, but God was never my biggest fan.

“Aim? Is that you?”

ABORT! ABORT! I do the only thing I can do now and fake innocence. I can feel my daughter’s Sherlock eyes on me now.

“Misha? Is that you? Small world, am I right? Well it was nice seeing you! Thanks for signing Maddie’s picture, but we have to be on our way.”

That would never have worked in high school. I don’t know why I thought it would work on him now.

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

“Yep it’s been 16 some odd years since we’ve seen each other; not really a surprise you didn’t know,” I pause for a second to try and find an escape plan, “Hey look there’s a line; we better go and you should get back to work; wouldn’t want to keep your fans waiting, now would you?”

He looks down at the ever-growing line and sighs, “Yeah,” I think that’s all and go to make my escape but Misha starts speaking again, “Wait. We should catch up after the convention. Here, give me your number and I’ll call you after I’m off.”

I internally groan. Why can I never say “no” to this man? This is going to come back to bite me In the butt.

“Yeah totally,” I pick up the phone he shoved at me and type in my newest number, “See you later.”

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

I walk away try to keep my freak-out internal, but it must show on my face because Maddie doesn’t ask the million questions I know she has or at least she hasn’t asked yet. We make our way over to where Amy and Kenna are standing, waiting for us.

“You talked to him?”

“Yep.”

“And?”

“Can we not talk about it right now and just go get some lunch?”

“At lunch,” Amy says more like a demand then a question.

We go to the closest restaurant which happens to be Apple Bee’s. I can see the questions in everyone’s eyes, waiting for the opportunity to ask.

“Okay. Okay. Stop looking at me like that; I’ll explain,” I take a deep breath before continuing, “You girls know that Amy and I both went to Northfield Mount Hermon School,” I wait for them to nod their heads before continuing, “Well, Misha also happened to go there at the same time. We may or may not have been sort of friends back then.”

“Really?”

“OMG, you guys went to school with Misha.”

The girls exclaim while looking back and forth between us.

Amy is the one to answer, “Totally, but something even cooler was that your mom, Maddie, had the biggest infatuation on Misha.”

“No way,” the girls say together turning to look at me.

“I wouldn’t call it an infatuation; it was more of a tiny crush.”

“Yeah right!” Amy says taking a sip of her drink while giggling. I turn to glare at her so hard that, if I had lasers in my eyes, she would be dead. This makes her have to set her drink back down because of how hard she is laughing at me.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Mrs. I-want-to-marry-and-have-Tyler’s-babies.”

“Oh, you’re an ass,” Amy says while trying to stop laughing and pointing as if she was scolding a child.

The rest of the lunch is full of questions and laughter from the kids to us. The whole day goes pretty much the same. But the story wouldn’t be much of a story if that was everything, so on to the fun part *she says with voice dripping in sarcasm*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the town name? ;)  
> Also, apologizes, if the con was set up is wrong; I have only ever been to a couple and none of them have been for Supernatural *crying*


	3. Chapter 3

Misha calls, just like he said he would, at five o’clock, asking me out for dinner to in his words, ‘catch up’. Ay wanted to go but since we left the girls at the hotel alone for the first few days, we agreed someone should stay home today. Because Misha said to meet up at the California Pizza Kitchen down the road, I decided I wasn’t going to change. I wanted this dinner over as quick as possible with very little pain and fuss. The three other girls had other ideas and tried to get me to dress up, but, not to worry, I quickly shut those thoughts down.

When I got there, Misha was waiting outside in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and I wouldn’t be completely honest if I said it didn’t make me want to drool. I snapped myself out of it playing I won’t go down the road on repeat in my head. He must have spotted me coming because he makes his way over to me.

“Hey, Aim, want to head on inside?”

“Sure,” the two of us walk in with little trouble it being still being early. We get a table in the back of the restaurant, so we could have some privacy in case some supernatural fans so up. As soon as we sit down, my phone beeps, and I see it is my daughter sending me a picture of her, Kenna, and Amy all giving me a thumbs-up with big smiles on their faces. I can’t help but smile and send back a quick thank you before locking my phone and looking up to see Misha staring at me.

“That your daughter,” He asks.

“Yeah,” I say awkwardly, wanting avoid the daughter topic for... certain reasons.

“She seemed adorable.”

“Completely, she is the love of my life,” I say with a little pride I can’t keep out of my voice. Maddie, ever since I found out I was pregnant, has been the only love in my life. She’s a bit of a hand full if you haven’t been able to tell. *laughs*

“I’m sure your husband must be jealous,” He says while laughing. The only thought going through my mind is I know exactly how this conversation is going to end.

“No, I’m not married.”

“Her dad not in the picture?” Oh shit!’

“Nope, just me and her... well, Amy, you remember her from school? She and I are still good friends and so are our daughters.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine going through all that at such a young age without any help; I can’t believe Madeline’s father didn’t want to be involved,” He goes on ignoring the second part of my sentence. He knows! He knows! HE KNOWS!

“Yeah...”

“And she said something weird when I was talking to her. Her middle name is Krushnic? Why is that?” He looks at me from over his menu, expectantly. I must look like a dear caught in head lights because I can barely string a word together, none the less, a good enough reason to the fact that I named my daughter after him. I try to play it cool.

“Yeah Madeline Rose Krushnic-Steele,” I can’t look at him in the eye so I pretend to study the menu.

“A bit of a long name. Why to middle names?”

I, honestly, can’t take it anymore and drop the menu I was holding, looking him dead in the eyes, “You know what, Misha, I completely forgot, I have to go; it was nice seeing you again. How about we do this again sometime. I’m free NEVER,” I say grabbing my phone and purse and high-tailing it out of there. It’s raining out! Seriously? Why is this my life? I see a taxi and all but run towards it trying to put as much space between me and Misha as quickly as possible. The taxi stops at the curb but as soon as I go to open the door Misha grabs my wrist, pulling me away. The taxi driver looks at me quizzically wondering if he should get out and help. I shake my head no and he pulls away to find another customer. When the taxi pulls away, Misha drags me into the alleyway next to the restaurant.

“Really, Aimee, you were just going to run away?”

“My daughter is none of your business,” I try to say as confidently as possible, yanking my wrist out of his hand.

“She is, if she’s mine as well; don’t lie to me Aimee Nicole Steele; the girl is my spitting image, the timing is right. IS SHE MINE?”

I can’t breathe. He knows. I tried to avoid this. I moved across the country for god sakes. It’s a conversation I never wanted to have, so I look him in the eye and tell him exactly that, “This is NOT a conversation, I’m going to have with you right now.”

“You’re right this conversation is FIFTEEN YEARS TOO LATE. We should have this conversation when you found out. I should have been the first person to know.”

“And, what? What would you have done? Would you have thrown your life away for a child with a woman you didn’t even want to be with? No, I wouldn’t allow it; you were happy with Vicki. I WAS not going to be the one to ruin that.”

He seems to ignore everything I said and says, “So, you admit Madeline’s my daughter?”

“That’s what you’re focusing on right now!”

“I’m sorry if the only thing going through my mind right now is the fact that I have a daughter I didn’t know about.”

We must be a site right now. It’s practically pouring right now, and we’re screaming at each other in some back alley. What a cliché! The thought makes me laugh.

“What the hell?” Misha asks completely lost now.

“I’m sorry... you were yelling at me continue that. I was just thinking about how stupid we look and how cliché this whole thing is. Can you imagine if the press finds out about this? The world would have a field day! I can see the headlines now Misha Has A Secret Baby Mama? Read All About It Here! In News-News-News.”

This makes Misha laugh too and soon they both are leaning against the brick wall laughing about what a terrible situation this is.

“You know? I knew this was going to happen. From the second I found out you were on Supernatural and that the girls bought us all tickets, I knew, I would be here having this conversation with you.”

“Then why did you come?”

“Maybe, on a subconscious level, I wanted to tell you.”

“Really?”

I look at him like he’s out of his mind, “No, not really; you try saying ‘no’ to Madeline’s puppy-dog-eyes and get back to me.”  
This makes them both laugh again.

“Does she know? I mean that I’m her dad.”

“Did you just ask that? Not, she would be here freaking out that Misha Collins is her dad.”

He groans, “She’s not in love with my character, is she?”

“You wish; I asked her about that because I was worried, and she looked horrified at the suggestion.”

“Wow that hurts, my own daughter is disgusted by me,” He says sarcastically with maybe a little actual hurt. I can’t help but slap him on the arm for being an idiot.

“Of course not. If you let me finish, you would that she then told me and I quote, ‘I would never hurt Dean like that, Mom, if there is only one thing you know about this, it is that, Destiel will always and forever be canon!’ she then proceeded to show me an unnecessary amount of fanart with you and some other character in a number of compromising positions, but the most surprising thing about in my opinion is the likeness these artists got of you,” At this Misha goes bright red and stutters out something completely ineligible.

“Wha..I..Me...Sh-........huh?”

“Great grammar there, genius?” This seems to get the machines grinding around in his brain working again.

“Oh, god, I’ll never be able to look her in the eye.”

“I think you won’t be the only one with that problem.”

At some point we slid down the wall, and sit there on the dirty ground just thinking about how much our lives are going to change now that the truth is out. Finally, after what feels like ages Misha finally says, “When do I get to meet her?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Was it confusing (if so I'm really sorry)? Did it overall suck ass (My writings usually do but you learn from your mistakes)? Did you hate a specific part of it (like the fight scene. I'm really not happy with how that turned out)? Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
